fanNONFICtion
by oops i wrote a fic again
Summary: Michael and Geoff have a game. Let's see how Michael behaves after reading Micheoff fanfic... from Geoff. the story goes on. don't worry


Michael and Geoff had a game. No, not a new video game or prank, a small game between the two of them that began with Geoff, trying to mess with Michael after a playful argument. He had looked up a quick fan-fiction, which they perfectly knew existed, printed it out and sealed it in an envelope. He scrawled out 'Michael' on the front and put it on his desk. He hadn't even read the fic.

When Michael opened the envelope, he was expecting a scrawled out 'you're fired'. He had received that before- as a joke. So opening it to see a typed up description in full detail of Michael kneeling down and begging to simply unzip Geoff's pants… was unexpected. He found himself reading through it. He couldn't tear his eyes away, although his mind was telling him that it was wrong. When he finally finished the two pages that went into full detail of the moaning, swearing and every mechanism of Michael giving Geoff a blow job on his desk, his breath was shaking. he didn't know what to do. his nostrils flared at the fact that Geoff put that down on his desk, making him read it- and so he immediately went on his computer and searched for fanfiction. He found one and quickly sealed it into a matching envelope with shaking fingers- why was he nervous? What the hell?

He then marched over and dropped it on Geoff's desk. Geoff looked up and winked at him. For some reason, Michael felt chills run down his spine. It was the thought of Geoff moaning that made him whimper on his walk back to his desk. Oh, fuck. What was going on with him?

So many times, Michael had looked at fan-fiction, usually "Mavin" stories that made him crack up. Gavin used to spam his e-mail with links to hilarious, unrealistic ones that simply made them laugh their asses off. But these "Micheoff" stories...they made Michael squirm and he didn't like it. he simply ignored that maybe Geoff felt the same way about these stories.

When Geoff opened the envelope, he wanted to know what fic Michael chose. He was surprised that it was another hardcore, descriptive story. Geoff took this chance and printed out another story, taping it on top of the framed picture of him that was on Michael's desk. He smiled and ran away playfuly as Michael came walking up, smirking because he knew what was in the envelope. He didn't want to read it, and so he ignored it... but that couldn't last forever. Finally he tore it open late at night, reading it vigorously. this one was so descriptive, it was porn on paper. Michael had to say, these writers were very good at writing but they needed to focus on a novel, not short one-shots of anal sex in the hallway.

This went on for months. Almost ever week Michael found a new story in an envelope. After reading it, he threw it in his closet and ran to his computer to print out one for Geoff. He looked forward to the slyness of Geoff grabbing it off his desk and tearing it open under, or bringing it home at the end of the day. But shit got bad when Michael jacked off to one. He didn't want to think if it was because of the writing or the thought of fucking Geoff, but he couldn't stop until he had taken a shower and imagined what he had read about so many times.

The next day, Michael couldn't look at Geoff the same way. He even had to ward off a boner during their Let'sPlay, and had to go to the bathroom and fuck himself so the other Achievemement Hunters wouldn't realize. This started happening almost every day- Geoff would say something to him, and he would try to reply normally while holding his dick in his pants. He could only think of sticking it in Geoff's mouth, or going over there and kissing the shit out of him. And it was worse that Geoff still gave him fics every week- and he had to give them back without getting cum on the paper while folding it up. Pretty soon it was so fucking bad that even Geoff saying his name would get him going. He didn't need the stories or games anymore; he would simply think of work, or maybe watch one of their videos on YouTube to hear Geoff's voice. This was his boss, and he wanted to fuck him. Bad. And he was going to do something about it.


End file.
